1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning reels, and more particularly to a spinning reel having an oscillating mechanism mounted in a reel body and including a screw shaft rotatable by drive imparted from a handle, an insert piece meshed with an endless helical groove defined on the screw shaft, and a transmission member for transmitting a force of movement from the insert piece to a spool shaft. Especially, the invention relates to an improvement in protection of the oscillating mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spinning reel as constructed above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1989-168168, for example. In this prior construction, the screw shaft is rotatably engaged and supported at a rear end thereof in a recess defined in the reel body.
People often fish at night, and on such occasions attach the spinning reel to the reel seat of a fishing rod by fumbling touch. Consequently, the spinning reel could be attached only incompletely and could be dropped to the ground or a concrete surface.
When the reel falls with the spool down, the impact of the fall concentrates between the screw shaft and insert piece because of a relatively small contact area between the screw shaft and insert piece. This could damage the screw shaft or insert piece, thereby impairing a smooth operation of the oscillating mechanism.
It will be appreciated that, since this type of oscillating mechanism is constructed to move the spool back and forth with rotation of the screw shaft, the screw shaft must be supported by the reel body.